Constitution of Vault 99
The Constitution of Vault 99 outlines the administrative structure of Vault 99, its powers, permissions, and its role in vault society. Mission Objective To test subjects on the establishment, maintenance, and administration of a government within a Vault-Tec Vault. Inhabitants of Vault 99 will be subject to an organized government authority whose powers will be outlined in a Vault-Tec issued document. This document, deemed the Constitution of Vault 99 will serve as the collection of laws and policies that will govern the people of Vault 99. This mission is to last indefinitely. New Residents All persons requesting to live within Vault 99 may be considered to become a resident. Potential immigrants must fulfill whatever refugee or new resident policies that may be in effect at the time of admission. New residents to Vault 99 must swear to uphold the Vault's constitution, laws, morals, and to be loyal to the Vault and the Overseer. Applicants may be barred from admission by the Overseer or the Overseer's designated deputy. Residents of Vault 99 who wish to leave the vault may only do so by following the appropriate protocols and processes. Relations Outside of the Vault The government of Vault 99 shall have channels of communications open with organizations operating outside of the vault. Diplomatic channels shall be used with conflicts of interest may arise, however, Vault 99 reserves the right to use force when other methods have failed to resolve outstanding conflicts. Any agreements with organizations outside of the vault shall be upheld with the utmost honor and obligation. Compliance With Vault Authority The acts of treason, espionage, or sedition by a resident against the authority of the Vault 99 government shall be met with expulsion and possible retaliation by the vault's security forces. Residents of Vault 99 may not leave the vault at a declared period of warfare, doing so will be met with swift and violent retaliation. We live in the vault; we die in the vault. Judgment against accused offenders may be overturned or lifted by decree of the Vault Overseer and the administrator whom hold jurisdiction over the offense that occurred. Exile from the Vault; any resident of the Vault may motion the Overseer to expel another resident into exile. The motion shall be placed for forty-eight hours, and must carry over three-fourths of the voting residents to pass. The Overseer reserves the authority to pardon any resident who may have been motions for expulsion. Likewise, the Overseer may expel any resident without vote when found to be in violation of Vault 99's laws, codes, or constitution. Overseer and the Vault Government Overseer of Vault 99; The Overseer of Vault 99 is the head of the government and the esteemed leader of the vault and its residents. Vested within this office is to speak on behalf, and to issue declarations on the behalf, of Vault 99. The Overseer shall serve until death or resignation. In the event of vacancy, the position of Overseer shall go to the designated deputy. If there is no deputy chosen by the outgoing Overseer, the residents of the Vault shall elect a new Overseer. The Overseer may only be removed by a unanimous vote from the Board of Administrators. A deputy may be appointed by the Overseer, and may assume whatever title that is deemed appropriate by the Overseer. This deputy shall assume all power and authority that is given to this position by the Vault Constitution, its policies, and vault laws. The deputy is a member of the Board of Administrators. The Overseer holds complete jurisdiction over Vault 99, and is the final authority in all affairs. The creation of government agencies and offices lie with the Overseer, as well as the promotion or demotion of existing agencies. Board of Administrators of Vault 99; The Board of Administrators of Vault 99 is the primary executive and legislative organ in the Vault's government. The Board of Administrators are a group with a variable membership, whom are appointed or dismissed at the discretion of the Vault Overseer. The Board of Administrators also functions as the forum for policy discussion. As legislators, they are allowed to propose new legislation or modify past legislation. Policy proposals that do not include treaties with any organization outside of the vault or legislation that amends the Vault 99 Constitution, warrant a simple one-half majority. The Overseer may cast tie-breaking votes with appropriate. The Board is comprised of five offices: • Administrator of the Vault Rations Department, which shall handle all affairs concerning the funds and resources of the vault. • Administrator for the Vault Systems Department, shall handle all affairs that relate to the immigration of new residents in the Vault. The production of media, collection of statistics, and planning of activities shall be organized by the Systems Department. • Administrator for the Vault Security Force, shall handle all affairs related to the defense of Vault 99 and its residents. This department will organize a defense force capable of defending the interests, resources, and residents of the vault. • Administrator for the Vault Scouting Department, shall send scouts all over the world to maintain relations with organizations outside of the vault. • Administrator for the Special Operations Department, shall organize all efforts to analyze information regarding Vault 99. Charged with identifying potential threats, the Special Operations Administrator shall coordinate with other departments certain aspects of Vault defense. Each Administrator oversees their respective departments and their department's bureaus. Departments oversee sectors of Vault affairs while bureaus oversee specific details of those affairs. Additionally, Administrators may appoint deputies and officers under their command however their membership on the Board may only be determined by the Overseer. There may be additional administrators on the board whom hold no portfolio, but have the authority to legislate on the board. Amending This Document Any resident of the Vault may submit to the Overseer a motion to amend the constitution. Discussion regarding the motion shall last between twenty-four hours and forty-eight hours. Two-thirds majority of the voting residents must be reached for the motion to pass. Category:Vault 99 Vault 99